


Don't Stop

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to give her pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Stop  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mr. Gold(Rumple)/Belle  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He wants to give her pleasure.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 24 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1123077.html) at 1_million_words

He gripped her hips and slowly, teasingly slid inside of her. A guttural moan escaped her and he stilled, “Do you want me to stop?”

Her breath came in frantic gasps as she lifted her hips begging him without words to never stop.

But he wanted... no he needed to hear the words. “Tell me.”

“Rumple.” His name was a whispered plea. “Please. Don’t stop.”

The only sounds in the room were the slick sounds of skin sliding against skin mixed with soft moans as Rumple redoubled his efforts to bring her more pleasure than anyone had ever felt before.


End file.
